29 October 2004 (Annie Nightingale)
Show ; Name *Annie Nightingale Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-10-29 ; Comments *A tribute show for Peel by fellow Radio One DJ Annie Nightingale, broadcast shortly after Peel's death. *All quotes in the tracklisting below are from Nightingale. Sessions None Tracklisting :"Hi this is Annie Nightingale on Radio One. Thank-you so much to Steve Lamacq and Mary-Ann Hobbs for amazing tribute shows this week to John Peel. And Mike Davies and Louise and Hammite." :"I have not known what to play. I haven't slept all week thinking about this. There's so much to choose from, but bear in mind that my John Peel was one of the funniest, most entertaining people I've ever, that I have the good luck to share so many years of my life being in the company of. So we're going to have some humour and some of my stories about him, that I hope will make you smile, and if any jogs your memory and you haven't had the chance to tell your stories about John Peel yet on Radio One, and you want to share them as well, you know your chance is now. I still don't believe it has happened, I think he'll be back from his holiday soon. By some very good chance and serendipity, Dreadzone, an outfit equally loved by John Peel and me, had done a mix for this show, prepared before we knew what was going to happen. We're going to play this out, dedicated to John because I think he'd love it and also because we have lots of excerpts from very famous Peel sessions from all kinds of people, so please stay tuned." :"While we're going to celebrate the life of John Peel, I'm going to tell you some stories you may not have heard before. This is one of my favourites. John is sent with a Radio One competition winner to, I believe it was, Norway. There was a famous football match, so the prize was to go with John Peel to this football match in Norway. John had to actually share a room with the competition winner. If the competition winner is listening, then you can add more to this story, but this is the version John told me. So he goes to Norway, they watch the match and the competition winner gets rather drunk after the match in celebration. So much so that in the hotel bar, bearing in mind they have to share a room that night, the competition winner got so drunk that when he spied a fish tank in the hotel bar, he plunged his hand into it, grabbed the goldfish out and ate them. And this was a person that John was sharing a room with." [[16 May 1992] for the original competition, to the European Championship final in Sweden] *Orbital: Chime (12") FFRR *Takomo: Flesh'n'Vegas (12") Fusetrax *John Cooper Clarke: (I Married A) Monster From Outer Space (Peel Session) (LP - Où Est La Maison De Fromage) Castle Music *Karton: Fire Fucker (12") Sound Not Scene :"We have a mixture of new and classic tunes on this special show, My own little thank-you to John Peel for all these years." :"Coming up next is very important to me as it turned out, when I eventually found out about it, is a track from a Peel session from Can. Apparently, during a Peel session a long, long time ago, recorded a track that doesn't have a title. So John has a competition for someone to suggest a title for this track, and for years and years and years I never even knew about this and now it's somewhat of a classic. Again, this is another story featuring a competition winner, and I don't know who the competition winner was, but they came up with a title 'Up The Bakerloo Line With Annie Nightingale'." *Can: Up The Bakerloo With Anne (Peel Session) (LP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Aquasky: Red Out (White Label) *Plastikman: Helikopter (Peel Session) *Fluke: Slid (White Label) *Happy Mondays: Freaky Dancin' (Peel Session) (12") Strange Fruit *Department S: Is Vic There? (7") Demon AN claims the track is from the Peel session, but the BBC site states the record version. It doesn't sound like the Peel session. *Bill Vega & New Decade: Running Scared (12") Full Intent *New Order: Dreams Never End (Peel Session) (LP - Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit :Dreadzone mix *Mafia Tone: Booty Line (White Label) *Tayo Meets Acid Rockers Uptown: Bloodline Dub (12") Skint *Paradox 3000: Let There Be Light (12") Punk Funk *Renegade Soundwave: Ozone Breakdown 2004 (White Label) *Snuff(2): The Power Detectives (12") Deepcut *Tom Real Vs JDS: High Noon (12") Functional Breaks *Jaydee: Plastic Dreams (Tayo & Acid Rockers Mix) (12") Mantra Vibes *Romantica: Romantica (White Label) *Jammin: Go DJ (12") Bingo Beats *Cut And Run: Out Of Space Booty (White Label) :End Of Mix *Stanton Warriors: Slanty (12") 679 Recordings *Freestylers: Warrior Charge (Breakfastaz Mix) (12") Against The Grain :"As you probably heard Mary-Ann saying last night about him being such an obsessive football supporter of Liverpool, and that he wouldn't have an Arsenal supporter in the house, which I can corroborate that. He once came to my house when Liverpool were playing Brighton & Hove Albion. It's when I lived in Brighton, and a member of my family got him a ticket to the match. But, having bought it in Brighton it was obviously in the Brighton & Hove Albion supporters end. And he went 'If I'm recognised as a Liverpool supporter in the Brighton & Hove Albion end, I don't know what's going to happen'. Then he realised he'd parked his car in Brighton that had a Liverpool FC sticker on the back of it. And that could have been another problem." *Bonzo Dog Band: Big Shot (LP - Gorilla) Liberty AN incorrectly states the track came from a Peel session. *Splitloop: Unbelievable (12") Sinister :"This is from me to John Peel…" *The Orb: A Huge Ever Growing Pulsating Brain That Rules From The Centre Of The Ultraworld (Loving You) (Peel Session) (LP - Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit File ;Name *AN Peel Tribute 2004-10-29 ;Length *1.59.57 ;Other ;Available *Download ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Tributes